Rose and Lilac are sucked into Utapri
by Haruhi59
Summary: Rose and Lilac tell you their story about being sucked into Utapri
1. Sucked In

I do not own Uta no prince sama. I only own my oc's Rose and Lilac.

There might be some songs that I have written in this story.

This is the story of when me and my friend Lilac were sucked into the Utapri world. Hi my name is Rose but some people call me Ro for short and I'm giving you the chance to follow me and Lilac through our journey in the Utapri world.

The day we were sucked in was a day like any other. Lilac and I were hanging out at our apartment watching TV like anyone else would. While we were watching TV the screen suddenly went all black.

"What the heck, what just happened to the TV, Rose did you turn it off, turn it back on." said Lilac.

"I didn't turn it off Lilac the TV did that on it's own not me, so shut up." I said.

"HELLO LADIES!" said the all too familiar voice of the headmaster of Saotome Academy , which Lilac and I thought wasn't a real school until we were sucked into the Utapri world.

"I HAVE HEARD YOUR BEAUTIFUL SONGS FOR WEEKS AND WOULD LIKE YOU TO ATTEND MY SCHOOL IN JAPAN!" said Shining. Lilac and I thought he was kidding, but it turns out that he wasn't.

"Wait how have you heard our songs if you're not even real?" I said.

"THAT IS TOP SECRET!" said Shining. I never thought he would be the kind of guy to say top secret, but I was wrong.

"When do we leave?" asked Lilac. I thought she couldn't get anymore stupid than she already was considering the time she got us arrested for spray painting an old building.

"YOU LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" said Shining. After he said that I knew he was crazy.

"Wait right now, but we won't even be able to pack." I said. It was too tale cause his image was replaced with blue and purple spinning around like in one of those alien movies and Lilac and I were sucked in.

Rose here. If you want to know what happens next review and the story will be updated faster. and you will get to see what our first day is like.

I do not own Uta no prince sama. I only own Rose and Lilac. Review and the faster I will update.


	2. Preparing for school and Ren

I do not own Uta no prince sama. I own only Rose and Lilac. Some songs that end up in the story either belong to me or the artist of the song. Feel free to pm me any songs you want featured in the story.

"WELCOME TO SAOTOME ACADEMY LADIES!" said Shining. I really didn't care for how much he yelled in the show but in real life it's even more annoying.

"Why the didn't you give us time to pack the things we would need like clothes and our instruments!" I said.

"BECAUSE YOU WILL BE GIVEN ALL NEW WARDROBES AND INSTRUMENTS!" said Shining.

He really needs to lay off the yelling, I don't even wanna know how he never gets a sore throat from it. After Shining got someone to show us around he lets us go to the store and said that our uniforms would be delivered to our dorm room. Lucky us because the person that was asked to show us around and take us to a store just happened to Ren Jinguji. Ren is the one utapri character that I don't like.

"When are we gonna go to the store and what store are we gonna got to?" said Lilac. Now Ren will probably say something corny.

"We'll leave now little lamb." said Ren. Yup I knew he was gonna say something corny after answering Lilac's question.

"Don't say anything corny to me cause it gets on my nerves a whole lot more than you probably thought possible." I said.

"Fine but before we leave I believe you should tell me your names so I can introduce you t my friends." said Ren.

"My name is Lilac her name is Rose." said Lilac.

"The both of you are named after flowers?" asked Ren.

"Yeah why you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem with it at all I was just curios as to if those were your real names or if they were simply nicknames." said Ren.

"Let's just go." I said. After we had gotten everything we needed from the store Ren left us to do what we liked until dinner.

" Can that guy be anymore annoying." I said. What I wasn't expecting was what Lilac's response was.

"At least he didn't say anything corny cause that could make him more annoying." Lilac said.

I don't own Uta no prince sama. I own only Rose and Lilac.

Review and I will update faster!


	3. 1st day

I don't own Uta no prince sama. I own only Rose and Lilac and any songs I create. I give credit to the people who created the songs that I didn't.

The next day Lilac and I were told which class we were in and luckily we were put into the same class. The class we were put in was S class.

"These are our transfer students from America, Rose and Lilac"

said Hyuuga-Sensei. From what I've heard this guy is an actor in movies and stuff like that. Lilac and I got seated on both sides of Shou Kurusu who is a band member of Ren. Shou is also the only guy in the class who wears a fedora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do we have so much homework to do?" I complained.

"Why you don't like it or something?" said Tokiya who is another bandmate of Ren's. Today at lunch we got to meet the other four band members of STARISH. There names are Tokiya, Otoya, Natsuki, and Masato. Lilac and I also got to meet the bands composer Haruka Nanami. I could already tell that Lilac envied her for getting to be the composer for six hot guys as she told me.

"It's so hard!" I said. I would much rather play guitar than do homework. Homework is something I almost never do. Why can't this school give you in class assignments, cause if we do it that way no one would have to come back after class to have something explained to then again and they would get it done and turned in on time.

"Come on Rose let's go start writing a new song!" said Lilac.

"Fine." I said. The reason I can't say no to Lilac is because she will find one way or another to get you to say yes. While Lilac comes up with a melody I sit in my desk chair and spin around so then I can become dizzy before I eat seven cookies. I find that cookies and spinning combined gives you a great sugar high. I always have to have a sugar high to be able to write lyrics.

"Got the melody now you need to make the lyrics!" said Lilac. By then I had eaten my seven cookies and had the perfect sugar high.

"OK!" I say. The song is called black moonlight. (A/N: the song bad moonlight is one of mine)

Sorry this chapter doesn't have the song but the next one will.

The reason that the song is in the next chapter is because I came up with the title of the song right when I was writing that line.

I don't own Uta no prince-sama I only own Rose and Lilac.

Rose and Lilac have a tumbrlr called RoseandLilac their bio's will be on it! So check out the tumblr!


	4. black moonlight

I don't own Uta no prince sama. I own only Rose and Lilac.

I finally finished the song after 3 hours and ended up with only a small headache from the suger high I had

Black moonlight:

The black moon is casting its power over me, making me want to give in to the will to run. It's taking over me, controlling everything I do, not wanting to lose its power over me. It's brain washing me. It's turning me, turning me into a werewolf, making me wanna run and tear something to shreads, it's making me stronger, faster, smarter, it's brain washing me. The black moon is casting it's power over me, making me want to give in to the will to run.

(A/N yeah I know the song is short but that's all I could think of)

"How was that." I asked Lilac.

"That was great, but why did it have something to do with a werewolf?" asked Lilac

"Because I like werewolve's, you know that." I said. After having a 3 hour sugar high I don't really feel like singing or listening to music cause of the headaches I get afterwards.

NEXT DAY

"Everyone come up and get your assignment." said Hyuuga-Sensei. The second day is always brutal and you always get homework no matter what is what Shou told me. Tokiya told me that the a class teacher was a cross-dresser so After I finish my homework I'm gonna do some reaserch on that.

I don't own Uta no prince sama I only own Rose and Lilac I also own the song black moonlight.

Review and the faster I will update.


	5. Lilac wants to go somewhere

I don't own Uta no prince sama. I own only my oc's Rose and Lilac.

I don't know how I managed to survive the last 3 days, cause all we did was work and work and work, we didn't do anything fun at all. There are so many reasons that I hate school. The only reason that I haven't left this school is because I love music and I have no idea how to get back home.

"Rose, save me from Lilac!" said Shou. Shou obviously said no to Lilac or he said something to tick her off, but my best guess is that he said no to her. "LILAC LEAVE SHOU ALONE!" I yelled.

"But Shou said no to coming to an amusement park with me." said Lilac.

Why she wanted to go to an amusement park with him I'm not sure but I don't think she wanted to ride the rides and play games while there.

"Just leave him alone." I said. "I'll go with you." said Natsuki who appeared out of now where. "YAY! Let's go now!" said Lilac

DUM DUM DUM TO BE CONTINUED...

MUAHHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I don't own Uta no prince sama. I only own my oc's Rose and Lilac.


	6. Fun at the amusement park

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner! Oh, when it's in someone's point of view I won't be writing 'I said' after that person said something.**

* * *

Rose and Shou ended up being going to the amusement park with Lilac and Natsuki against their will, although they did make a plan on the way to the amusement park to find a way to escape Lilac and Natsuki. As soon as they had walked through the gate of the park Lilac had darted off towards one of the many rollercoasters in the park, dragging the other three with her even though Shou was yelling at her the whole time to let go of him. Once the three of them had gotten to the line leading to the rollercoaster Lilac and Natsuki had gone back to talking about cute things and cooking while Rose and Shou just stood there with irritated looks on their faces. Since Rose and Shou didn't wanna be there they slipped under the metal rods and walked back to the center of the park while Lilac and Natsuki didn't even notice them having left them.

"Finally, we're away from them." Said Shou who still looked irritated.

Rose just shrugged and started walking towards one of the multiple dart games. Not being to interested in playing the game Rose just simply walked away from it towards one of the places where you can get food and sat down at one of the many tables scattered around after having bought some nachos. Shou simply followed behind her the whole time but went to sit down at the table before she had finished paying for her nachos.

"How long till they notice we're gone?" Shou questioned Rose.

"How should I know." Rose respond.

As if on cue Lilac and Natsuki came bounding over towards the two and sat down next to them. They were still talking about cute things so Rose simply tuned them out till she felt Lilac pulling her toward the tallest rollercoaster in the park. Rose not really waning to go on the rollercoaster started yelling at Lilac while Shou still sat over at the table where she had been only moments ago laughing at her. Shou didn't plan on going on the rollercoaster with the girls but Natsuki pulled him along against his will like Lilac had done with Rose. Natsuki and Lilac pushed Rose and Shou towards one o the rows of two sits while they sat in the very back seats. When they were going up the first hill of the rollercoaaster Shou looked like he was about to scream his head of. When they got closer to the top of the hill Shou close his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to watch as they plummet downwards. When they got to the top Rose put her hands up in the air right as they started descending downwards.

* * *

**I'm gonna stop the chapter here. Review plz!**


End file.
